Tearful soul of the night breeze
by Long Lost Dream37
Summary: READ NEW ENDING DAMN IT! battle of feelings from a troubled girl who is tempted to comit suicide...but now... what is inuyasha going to do about kagome? AND WHAT ARE GUYS TO DO ABOUT THEM? R&R kaginu4ever sniff get tissues first.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... here I have a sad one-shot in which Kagome attempts and commits suicide, after taking accelerated conclusions about the love triangle which is held between Inuyasha, Kikyo and herself. **

**I had been thinking about it for a long time, but I wasn't sure something like that was accepted. But after reading another one-shot of the same suicide, I decided I was time for it to come alive. **

**It is sooooo sad that Kagome doesn't realize her love is corresponded …sniff**

**To BK & GG, my freak, death loving friends**

**Tearful soul of the night breeze**

Lightning crossed the firmament, illuminating the muddy land, soaked in bitter rain, followed by the roar of thunder, which scared all living creatures of the valley. Making her way though the forest, she ran, uncertain of where she was going. Only knowing that she had to get away from them. Really, she wasn't exactly running from _them_. She ran from him. Running from the man she loved. The man who had sweared to protect her, the one who every time risked his life for her. The one who broke her heart more every time. The one who wiped away her tears, repeating her that she wasn't Kikyo's replacement, nor she was only his shard detector.

She wandered why people around her didn't realize she suffered so much. She knew that from most people's point of view, she was always the lucky one, who had all the time in the world with him, and that he was always there to protect her. That she was pretty enough to get another boy, and she could always leave him alone. And she knew that they all saw Kikyo as the poor wandering soul, a woman who has forced to wander without route, and that her only option was to go to the man who once loved her.

Yeah, it was true in part. She sometimes was also forced to feel pity for the poor miko, but not now. Not now that he had trespassed the limit of her patience and tolerance. Not now that it seemed that he had definitely chosen.

Kagome frowned in disgust at the memory of the previous event she had witnessed. She knew that she shouldn't have gone after him, but her mind bursted in frustration and jealousy, so she had followed against her own will. And there she was. Waiting for him under the Goshinboku, bathed in moonlight, her small, evil smile across her lips.

Kagome hadn't been capable of hearing the conversation from her place of hiding, since they only whispered to each other. But she had been able to watching the actions. She had watched as he embraced her, and she had returned the hug back. As he had whispered in her ear and she had giggled. As he had softly kissed her forehead and he had cuddled his face in her hair. It was clear that he had no doubts about his decision.

After that last one, it had been enough for her. So she had tuned around and ran, not knowing in which way her feet where taking her. She had firstly thought of going again to the camp, but she realized that wouldn't cure her aching heart. So she had run down hill.

Slipping though the muddy puddles, gaining cuts and bruises from the roots and lower branches, she got to a place where the trees stooped, because now the soil under her feet was made of hard, cold rock. The rain had stopped abruptly, as if making silence for her to move. Feeling the breeze in her face, she opened her eyes, only to see the extension of the whole valley just beneath her, beyond a tall and rocky cliff. She took some steps forwards, and felt the breeze in her face, playing with her long raven hair, like inviting her to jump and joining the lonely current of the small stream at the bottom of the cliff.

She had to accept it was very tempting indeed.

She looked at the ground, at the far away stream, at the puddles of water, at the full, shiny moon.

She lowered her her sight to her shoes, and whispered.

"Why? …Why Inuyasha? Why…? What do you see in her that you don't see in me?… Can't you see that I'm always warm for you… and that she is always cold as death?… can't you see she wanted to change you for her advantage… and that I love you as you are?… can't you just see that I'm full of life and that she is already dead and can never make you happy?… can't you see she only stands by you because she wants to take you to hell as a repay… and that I stand at your side because I love you more than life itself…?"

she screamed silently, as the tears dropped to the cliff, into the wind.

She looked at the inviting nothingness in front of her, trying to resist the urge to join the current. But the calling from the breeze and the river was too much for her.

She gave a tempting step forwards. She could feel the border of the cliff slightly broking under her feet, and the wind rushing against her, as if waiting for her to jump and fly with him through the skies.

She closed her eyes, looking at the moon, as the last beautiful thing she should see again, and gave another step forwards.

Just in that moment, all the realization and common sense came back to her in a sudden flash. She realized that she didn't have to suffer for him, but could always go back to her era and find the love of her life there. She knew that was partly a lie, because Inuyasha would stay forever in her heart, as her soul mate, and then the biggest realization came. If she was suffering so much, she was the only one who could change what happened, and, after all, the future depended on her collecting the shikon no kakera and using them for a good purpose.

In that moment, fear invaded her, and made her mind numb. She became more frightened when she noticed a blue, shinning sphere, which wandered in her direction, and placed itself in her chest. Realization came to her, but when she tried to turn around, the sudden bolt of energy made the rocks under her feet crumble, and fall… taking her down with them. Her shriek of desperation faded away with the wind.

**- Change of POV-**

Inuyasha followed the sweet essence of jasmine, tainted with salty tears, which crossed the forest. He then realized she had witnessed the event, and guilt invaded his heart. She surely was heartbroken, and had taken accelerated conclusions, after not even listening the conversation, because if she knew the real meaning of the encounter, she would be happy.

He had sited Kikyo that night to say goodbye, to her, since he had chosen his true love; Kagome. She had agreed to leaving to hell, after a proper farewell, which included a bit of the stuff they had forgotten 50 years ago. So he had cuddled her, embraced her and kissed her forehead as sign of goodbye, and gratefulness of making him able of meeting her reincarnation. She had blessed both of them, and then she had left, to take the lonely path to the other world, where her soul would abandon her body to rejoin the grace of her reincarnation.

So for that he ran after her, as fast a she could, in fear that she would go to her era. But his surprise came when the path of the scent turned away from the camp, away from the well. So tensing more, he followed, knowing in fear what was at the end of the road. It was a huge cliff, under which he had hided when a horde of demons chased him when he had been only a child. Fear of what might do a suffering woman in such a place, he quickened his pace, and his heart skipped a bet when a faded away shriek reached his ears.

When he reached the cliff… she was gone. He ran to the border, an d looked down. It was dark, but because of his hanyou eyes, he could distinguish a small patch of red, which undoubtable was her neck cloth. He jumped down, landing softly in the trees, and rushed to take her body out of the stream. He took her bruised body out of the water, and laid it on the grass. He cuddled her in his lap, brushing her long hair in his hands.

"Why Kagome? Why...?"

**It was hard to make such a tragedy, so please REVIEW! sniff **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys… it's just that I couldn't resist putting the second part of my poor one-shot… I hope you enjoy it…and cry…**

"Why Kagome? Why?" he repeated, as he brushed her soaked, silky raven hair.

As he cuddled her more, he could feel several broken bones. He winced in her pain. And for the second time since he was a small child, he buried his face in her hair, and cried, long and painfully. He wailed for a several minutes, repeating the same phrase "why Kagome? Why?"

After a while, he couldn't contain himself anymore, and he began to speak to the sky, between his heart breaking sobs.

"Why? Why did I do to deserve this? I was only a defenseless child when my mother was taken away from me by the fates… and I had myself close from others…. Then… the fates made me think I had found my soul mate… but she was shortly taken away and they shattered my heart… but for once… I am grateful… cuz then I wouldn't have met my real soul mate… then… the put in front of my eyes… the one who gave my soul a reason to live… the one who had the power to make me believe in love again… but the fates are not kind enough to make me realize this until it's too late… and then... the fates make my forgotten love appear, and make my mind split for some time, hurting the persons I love… and then… when I make my decision…. The fates just make me screw it up again… and they take away from me without reason… the only thing that kept me alive…. The reason for my existence… my soul mate… and I'm so sorry I hadn't realized earlier… that my true love had been in front of my eyes this whole time…and it was you… my sweet Kagome.. Who's not the copy of anyone… but unique and beautiful in you own kind… so I ask why? WHY? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SCREW IT UP ALL THE TIME? WHY DO YOU TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING I LIVED FOR? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU TO DESERTVE THIS?" he cried.

He looked down at the dead princess in his arms, and he softly put her on the ground. He slowly, unshed his sword, and pointed to the sky.

"BUT THIS WILL STOP NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO MAKE ME SUFFER ANOTHER LOSS! I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO MAKE ANYONE ELSE SUFFER FOR MY FAULT! AND I SWEAR I WILL JOIN YOU IN HELL OR HEAVEN, BUT I WILL CHASE YOU TILL THE END OF THE WORLD, AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THE THINGS YOU HAVE MADE TO ME!" he cried furiously.

Then… he smirked maniacally, and whispered.

"I will make you pay…."

He then turned to the dead body of his beautiful dead princess.

"Don't worry my love…I will find you… wherever you are in heaven or hell… I will find you… and then… after I make them pay for all the suffering they have made us pass…. We will be together for all the eternity… just as you wished my love…good bye…. Or I should say… good night my sweet Kagome…" and with those last words… he stabled himself in the stomach with his sword. And this was no injury like the ones he had survived in the past, cuz now, the wide blade hadn't only passed through his stomach, but it had also pierced through his aching heart, releasing him from all suffering.

He dropped backward, slowly, as a falling tree, beside the woman who had held his heart. A light smile still lingered in his lips.

At that moment, the dead princess stirred softly and opened her eyes. She felt all her body aching with unbearable pain, and she knew she was not going to last longer. She slowly made her head turn to watch the sky, and smiled.

"At least I will die seeing beautiful scenery… but… how did I get out of the river… I don't feel the water under me… even if I am soaked…" she slowly turned her eyes around, and her sight caught a silver spot that glittered under the moonlight. She frowned, a bit confused, but then her eyes went wide when she recognized the silver hair of the person she loved most.

"Inuyasha…! But how…?" then she remembered the light sphere. "So… my soul if whole again…. Kikyo passed to the other world… and Inuyasha was just saying goodbye… how could I be so blind…" she slowly and painfully extended an arm towards his body. She retreated it immediately. He was as cold as ice. She looked down… and saw they were both now soaked in a pool of his blood.

"No….no…. it can't be…. No… Inuyasha…. Why…?" she left a tear fall.

And using her last energies, she incorporated and slowly, she dragged her broken body closer to his, and softly, placed a soft kiss over kiss smiling, cold lips. Then she placed herself on top of him, her head resting on his bloody chest, and her right hand pressed against his left. She slowly smiled, and closed her eyes for the last time. She knew Inuyasha had used his sword, but she didn't new one, cuz she was already dying.

"Well Inuyasha… even if my love can't reach you now… I will join you in the after world, and I will look for you… even if it is in heaven of hell… I will go to the end of the world if possible…. So I can tell you how much I love you… and we will be together for ever… and if we get reincarnated… I swear I will find you in my next life… and whatever you look… I will become your soul mate… and stay with you forever…" and with those last thoughts… she let herself go… to a world of darkness…. When only her shining, pure soul would find…. A lonely hanyou who waited for her… for their souls where meant to stay together forever….zutto.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's soooo sad…. And soooo romantic…. But I guess this will never happen to me… (Damn it! (Tries to asphyxiate the fates) well anyway… please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK GUYS!!! AND FOR THOSE WHO TOLD ME TO MAKE THE OTHER FIND THEM, HER EIT IS!!! WITH A WHOLE NEW ENDING SO READ DAMN IT!!! Tearful soul of the night breeze…A second chance…**

The sunrays fluttered once more over the green tops of the magical forest named after the brave hero who had been missing just a night ago.

Two chocolate eyes scanned the forest below, the wind howling in the face of the slender female figure, two purple-clad arms tight around her middle. As they strode the skies high above on Kirara, the rest of the gang looked around for their missing friends. It had 2 hours and no sign of them could be seen. After an early rise of confusion and perverted thoughts being crushed by giant boomerangs, the four of the had risen into the morning clouds to seek for their friends, not knowing what to expect.

The fire cat growled.

"what is it Kirara?… what do you…OMG! It sticks so much here!" exclaimed the kitzune, who was mounted upon the panther's head.

"what is it Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"it stincks so much down there! The smell is totally overwhelming… I think it's …oh no…it can't be…." Whispered the boy, his face petrified by a sudden terror. " it smells of….of… blood….lot's of it….it smells of demon, but also of human…."

"maybe…there was an attack on a nearby village" suggested the slayer.

"no Sango… you don't get it!… it does not smell as a slaughter as it is only one or at most two smells together…. It's like they where bled out or something…no one can survive at that loss though. Kirara, go down…I think… " he whispered, and the cat complied . He smelled the air once more, and his face turned into one of total panic and horror. "…I think it's… it's…"

They landed on a clearing, next to a stream, an enormous and rocky cliff rising at the side. The kitzune did not need to finish his sentence for the other to turn as horrified as him. "…Inuyasha…mama…"

In a pool of still glistening, crimson blood, two red covered figures laid, pale as two twin ice sculpture and rigid, fragile hands interlacing each other in a hold that could only force a though into the witness's minds: together forever, even in death. They would have been in a seriously compromised position of course, if not for the fact that, judging by the ice pale of their once tanned skins and the sparkle of the morning dew on their bodies, they had stopped breathing hours ago, and they where, undoubtedly, dead.

"No…how come…they where fine yesterday we all went to sleep…t-they can't really be…no…m-mama…p-p-papa…you can't…it just can't …" A terrified kitzune shook his head violently in denial, stream of tears rolling down his young cheeks. The slayer took him in arms and embraced him, as her own tears tickled down her chin and into his hair.

Head and shoulders slumped, the monk had fallen into his knees, two single and pain carried tears rolling slowly down his face and into the red covered forest floor, and offered a silent prayer for his deceased companions, wishing them happiness in the other realm.

As the slayer crumbled as well into her knees, shaking in incontrollable sobs, and making the kitzune hold on more tightly to her clothes, the monk looked their way, and in that movement, his eyes caught a sudden blink of light on the grass nest to him. He turned to see, another tear trickling down his chin, but his time falling onto the polished surface of a shiny pink crystal. A bead-clad hand caught the single piece of glass, bigger than the ones he had normally had in his hands before.

"Sango… isn't this…isn't it the lat one…? He asked quietly, lifting it so the sobbing woman could see it. "…the one that…Kikyo-sama had…?"

"y…yes…I think so…houshi-sama… but how come…"

"I think…think… that he went last night to get it… and Kagome-san followed him…probably ran away heart broken and attacked by a demon, and Inuyasha saved her…or at least tried to…and they lost…" he suggested, wiping his tears away.

"No…I don't think so…"responded the slayer, now on her feet and approaching the two pale corpses. With extreme care, she took a necklace from the young priestess's neck, an almost-complete pink sphere dangling from it. Checking slightly the point of the rusty sword nearby, she added " the point of the tessaiga is covered…in his blood…I think…I think he killed himself Miroku-kun ( the monk smiled slightly at this new addressing)…for not being able to protect her…"

"In any case…we could still…" whispered the monk, standing and walking towards the demon exterminator. He took her hand in his, a while their hands shined in a pink light, they smiled, and exclaimed at the same time : "…still give them a second chance!", before a huge white light coming from between their hands engulfed them, and the rest of the forest…

**Ok now, bear with me but I'm going to repeat this part of the story. It has a lot of modifications tough, so READ IT CUZ THE ENDING IS DIFFERENT DAMN IT!!!!**

Lightning crossed the firmament, illuminating the muddy land, soaked in bitter rain, followed by the roar of thunder, which scared all living creatures of the valley. Making her way though the forest, she ran, uncertain of where she was going. Only knowing that she had to get away from there…from them. Well, not exactly from _them_. She ran away from him. Running as fat as she could from the man she loved. The man who long ago swore to protect her, the one who every time risked his life for her. The one who broke her heart slowly and painfully more every time. The one who wiped away her tears, repeating her that she wasn't a replacement, nor she was only his shard detector.

She wandered why people around her didn't realize she suffered so much, that her heart and sanity crumbled under the undead shadow. She knew that from most people's point of view, probably the fates, who where the ones who screwed her life, she was always the lucky one, who had all the time in the world with him, and that he was always there to protect her. The one who was still alive, not forced to return to hell soon or later. That she was pretty enough to get another boy in her era, and she could always leave him alone. And she knew that they all saw Kikyo as the poor wandering soul, the powerful priestess who had succumbed to love and wanted to get free of her curse by freeing her lover's soul, a woman who suffered a horrible death, was betrayed, revived against her wishes, and was now forced to wander the world of the living, not being alive herself and able to give her soul a purpose, and that her only option was to go to the man who once loved her, while she fought alone the forces of the evil hanyou who had caused all her misery.

Yeah, it was true in part. She sometimes was also forced to feel pity for the poor miko, and that they saved one another several times, all for the sake of the one man … but not now. Not now that he had trespassed the limit of her patience, tolerance and overall, her trust. Not now that it seemed that he had definitely chosen.

Kagome frowned in disgust at the memory of the previous event she had witnessed just minutes ago. A silent tear trailed down her pale cheek. She knew that she shouldn't have gone after him, that it was inevitable for him to see her once more, but her mind burst in frustration and jealousy, so she had forced herself out of the sleeping bag, and through the cold nigh, against her own will, as her mind screamed for her to stop, and cry herself to sleep at the camp, while her heart wanted to follow her one love, again knowing it was every time a death sentence, a knife that cut deep and bled fro long, leaving each time a bigger scar

And there she was, as always. Waiting for him under the Goshinboku, her thin and delicate figure slumped against the ancient roots, bathed in silver moonlight, making her clothes and hair shimmer in the light; her small and typical evil smile across her lips, which looked innocent and lonely to the man who approached, silver mane waving in the slight breeze that had suddenly had descended upon the clearing.

Kagome hadn't been capable of hearing the conversation from her place of hiding, since she was too far away, and they only talked to each other in loving whispers. But she had been able to watching the actions. She had watched as he embraced her tightly, and she had returned the hug back, clinging as for dear life. As he had whispered to her in the ear and she had giggled, while caressing his cheek. As he had softly kissed her forehead and he had cuddled his face in her hair, while she brushed her fingers in his own silver mane. It was clear that he had no doubts about his decision. Moreover, it was clear he had chosen… for good.

After that last one, it had been enough for her. So she had turned around and ran, not knowing in which way her feet where taking her, her mind dizzy by the grieve overcrowding her senses, making her sigh cloudy with tears. She had firstly thought of going back to the camp, to her friends, but she realized that even that would not soothe her aching heart, which ached for only one person at that moment. Therefore, she had run down hill, as fast as her grieve-driven legs could take her.

Slipping though the muddy puddles, gaining cuts and bruises from the roots and lower branches, she got to a place where the trees stooped, because now the soil under her feet was made of hard, cold, naked rock. The rain had stopped abruptly, as if making silence for her to move. Feeling the breeze in her face, she opened her eyes, only to see the extension of the whole valley just beneath her, beyond a tall and rocky cliff. She took some steps forwards, and felt the breeze in her face, playing with her long raven hair, like inviting her to jump and joining the lonely current of the small stream at the bottom of the cliff.

She had to accept it was tempting indeed. Very tempting.

She looked at the ground, at the far down stream, at the puddles of water, at the full, shiny, silver moon.

She lowered her sight to her now torn shoes, and whispered.

"Why? …Why Inuyasha? Why…? What do you see in her that you don't see in me?… Can't you see that I'm always warm for you… and that she is always cold as death?… can't you see she wanted to change you for her advantage, and then deprive you from your pride… when I have always loved you as you are? That I worship every piece of your being and the land you walk on? The friends that together we gathered? … can't you just see that I'm full of life and that she is already dead and can never make you happy?… can't you see she only stands by you because she wants to take you to hell as a repay… and that I stand at your side because I love you more than life itself…?"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, but no sound came from her throat, as the tears dropped from her chin and into the cliff, into the wind.

She looked at the inviting nothingness in front of her, trying to resist the urge to join the current. Nevertheless, the calling from the breeze and the river was too much for her.

She gave a tempting step forwards. She could feel the border of the cliff slightly breaking under her feet, and the wind rushing against her, as if waiting for her to jump and fly with him through the skies.

She closed her eyes, looking at the moon, as the last beautiful thing she should see again, and gave another step forwards.

Just in that moment, all the realization and common sense came back to her in a sudden flash.

She realized that she did not have to suffer for him, because…deeply in his heart… he loved her, at least a little, and really, the victim in this triangle was him, for it was him the one divided between his memory and his reality. She could always go back to her era and find the love of her life there, but knew that was partly a lie, because Inuyasha would stay forever in her heart, as her soul mate. Just then the biggest realization crashed into her like a bucket of ice, and the air was taken away form her lungs…if she was suffering so much, she was the only one who could change what happened, and, after all, the future depended on her collecting the Shikon no kakera and using them for a good purpose… a selfless wish that could be the eternal rest of the undead priestess…

Fear invaded her, and made her mind numb. She became more frightened when she noticed a blue, shinning sphere, which wandered in her direction, and placed itself in her chest. Realization came to her, but when she tried to turn around, the sudden bolt of energy made the rocks under her feet crumble, and fall… taking her down with them. Her piercing shriek of frustration mixed with desperation and regretfulness was taken away from her by the breeze…that same breeze that had tempted her to jump in the first place… and only one name formed out from that pain filled scream…

"INUYASHAAA!!"

**oooooooooooooooo **

As Inuyasha waved the last goodbye to his old love, he turned and followed the sweet essence of jasmine, tainted with salty tears, which crossed the forest. He knew she had witnessed the event, and guilt invaded his heart. She surely was heartbroken, and had taken accelerated conclusions, after not even listening the conversation, because if she knew the real meaning of the encounter, she would be happy. Well…he hoped she was.

He had sited Kikyo that night to say goodbye, to her, since he had chosen his true love: Kagome. She had agreed to leave and go back to hell, where she would rest finally in peace, after a proper farewell of course, that was the only thing she had asked for, which included a bit of the stuff they had forgotten 50 years ago. Therefore, he had cuddled her, embraced her and kissed her forehead as sign of goodbye, and gratefulness of making him able of meeting her reincarnation. She had blessed both of them, and then she had left, to take the lonely path to the other world, where her soul would abandon her body to rejoin the grace of her reincarnation.

So he ran after her, his true and one love, his soul mate, as fast a his hanyou could, his heart in fear that she would go to her era, and never come back...for good this time. However, his surprise was great when the path of the scent turned away from the camp, away from the well, their friends and everything she knew. Getting tenser each second, he followed, knowing in fear what was at the end of the road. It was a huge cliff, under which he had hided when a horde of demons chased him when he had been only a child. In fear of what might do a heartbroken woman in such a place, he quickened his pace.

When he reached the cliff… she was gone. His brain only had a fragment of a second to recognize the tips of the fingers that were now disappearing from view of over the border, before he lunged forwards and stood thereon the border another fragment of a second; his mind petrified at the view of the woman her loved falling from the cliff. The world seemed to stop at that second and he could see her tear-clad eyes, wide in fear, not of death, but in fear of never seeing him again, her hand stretched towards him, her raven hair fanned around her…the breeze playing around with the tears that floated away from her chocolate eyes…

In slow motion, the hanyou dropped from the cliff, taking the small, pale hand in his, and using it to pull her into a tight embrace, secure against his chest. His lips went to her ear, and there, he whispered: "it's going to be ok, koi…I'm here now…we are going to be together forever…I promise…"

Suddenly, the world regained its normal pace, and the two figures fell into the darkness, the hanyou using the breeze to direct them towards dry land, and landing softly against the wet ground.

"Why Kagome? Why? Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked quietly against her hair.

"I though…I though you had chosen…differently…I was so afraid…so much in pain…and the breeze…it called to me… I just wanted to end the pain…but then… then I though of you…and I was even more afraid… I didn't want to die…not without seeing you once more…I'm sorry Inuyasha…I …I love you"

"I know…I love you too… with my soul. I'm sorry for the pain a I caused you…but we will stay together from now on right?"

She smiled, and leaned towards him, closing her eyes. He complied and their lips met into the most passionate of kisses. As they stopped regain air, she whispered against his lips: "sutto…even when if I die, I will join you in the after world, and I will look for you… even if it is in heaven of hell… I will go to the end of the world if possible…. So I can tell you how much I love you again, to melt in your eyes once again… and we will be together forever… and if we get reincarnated… I swear I will find you in my next life… and whatever you look… I will become your soul mate… and stay with you forever…sutto"

He grinned. "It's a deal then koi" he said, lovingly, as he claimed her lips once more, leaving all thoughts away in the physical world, as now their souls where just one.

For their souls where meant to stay together forever…sutto.

**HA! EAT THAT GGMON!!!! THIS IS FOR YA GUYS!!!! **

**I want to thank my fateful reviewers, specially: **

**Panther of Japan ****Miroku'z Girl ****CoKoSo ****Marisa Because I'm Special ****sesshomaru's dokkaso ****goth-punkchick **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I LUV YA!!!!!! ****AND READ MY OTHER FICS!!!! **


End file.
